Watcher From Afar
by ReadyRead
Summary: “If you help me survive in this world” he said whispering into Yugi’s ear. “Then I will be yours forever”.
1. Chapter 1

First Yugioh Fan fic so…please take it easy on me *smiles*. And yes, it does contain hints of Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yugioh, and if I did, I would be very rich by now.

He always saw him on the roof top after school when everyone was packed and ready to go home from another tiresome day of school. Smoking on the roof top seemed to lower the anxiety that he felt coursing through him as he struggled to live in a mortal society on his free will without his powers. His hikari had a life of his own now, and after dealing with him in the past without a choice, he seemed to come in and out of his life with ease and free will.

His little watcher seemed to love watching him from the corner during his daily routine. The little watcher seemed to be struggling too, with his inner demons after loosing his darkness to the afterlife. Since then, he became more distant and quiet from his friends.

Bakura knew he was there, but wondered if the little chagrined light knew saw him hiding in the corner. But, it made him feel good having the little hikari in close range of him.

His own light, Ryou left him to go visit his father in Britain, leaving Bakura the house to his lonesome. But even when Ryou was in the same city as him, they never went places together. Bakura didn't blaim Ryou for his actions at all, in fact he knew it was all his fault that they did not have a great relationship from the get go; but it still stung him to know his light left again without saying goodbye.

Smoke was everywhere right about now. He was down to his last cigarette which annoyed him to no end about it. But the little watcher still watched from afar. Bakura by no means knew the answer to all the questions about darkness and light, but he did know that without his protector, the little watcher could fall victim to anyone or, would search for someone to fill that void. This is why the watcher seemed to watch him. He was naturally attracted to him, because he was darkness.

But today, Bakura didn't feel like going through the regular routine. No today he felt like doing something a little different. "Did you want something shrimp? It seems like you're far from those who truly care about you".

Thus crept from behind the corner, slowly but surely, a tri color haired teen with a sad look in his eye that seemed to resonate in his face permanently. He moved into the light towards the now turned chain smoker making his away next to him and placed his arms against the balcony that overlooked the school yard. The wind provided a cool breeze that made the teen close his eyes for a minute before answering him.

"It's just so peaceful up here", he softly said.

While his cigarette turned into a little stub, he suddenly flicked it off the roof top on to the pavement below.

"You miss him don't you, Yugi?"

It was a first time in awhile that Bakura addressed him by his first name. And the question he asked was more of a rhetorical one but he answered him anyway.

"Why couldn't he stay? You have a body of your own", the statement made Bakura flinch but went unnoticed to his little watcher. "They said it was his destiny to leave, they said it was for the best but…was the afterlife more important, more fulfilling that his own hikari?" A tear was forming in Yugi's eye as he seemed to hold back from crying in front of the former tomb robber.

"He said that he loved me, and that if he could he would stay…but he didn't even try to fight it".

Bakura could hear Yugi's voice struggle to hold together after saying that while the teen clenched his fist. Normally Bakura couldn't careless about anyone's feelings especially the baka pharaohs hikari's feelings, but being apart of the darkness, couldn't stop the feeling inside of him urging him comfort the same light that gave him warmth in his body. It was a curse placed upon him. A curse he wished he could break himself free of, but at the same time gave him more peace than any cigarette had.

"But you know he's never coming back" he flatly stated to Yugi.

"Yeah, I know".

Yugi turned his back to Bakura and make his was over to the door letting himself out to go home to his grandfather. But before he could get closer to the door he felt something holding him back. A warm feeling swelled in his chest that he hadn't felt since the pharaoh. Behind him stood Bakura who pulled Yugi's arm towards himself and suddenly embraced him. Off the back Yugi could smell the cigarette's that Bakura previously smoked and maybe a little hint of alcohol but he wasn't sure, but it seemed the former thief was not going to let go anytime soon.

"You are attracted to my darkness Yugi, with the absence of your own and vice versa". Bakura looked into the eyes of the hikari trying to not show his emotions as they began to swell up inside him to the younger male as he moved closer to Yugi's face.

"If you help me survive in this world" he said whispering into Yugi's ear. "Then I will be yours forever".

Wow, yeah that turned out great…I guess. Please donate a review *smiles again*


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Back again, and things will get a little mature as time goes along…some how it always does. Going to be written slightly different but it will hopefully be just as good. Want to give thanks to Vuti-Chan for inspiring me to continue….and for the cookie! And also I would like to thank my reviewers who enjoy this story.

"_If you help me survive in this world" he said whispering into Yugi's ear. "Then I will be yours forever"._

Yugi's POV

After trying to hold back the tears from swelling in my eyes, I felt something warm comforting me, telling me that it was ok to cry. I buried my face into his shirt and blocked out the outside world that was looking at us. To feel his arms embrace me and though the smell of his shirt reeked with cigarettes, I could still smell traces of his scent in it.

But when I looked up into his eyes…he wasn't who I wanted. Warm brown eyes replaced the strong crimson one's I am so accustomed to. Long white hair replaced to spiky tri color hair that resembled my own. A rough, scruffy accent replaced the strong demanding voice that I responded to so well. Bottom line was, he wasn't Yami, and he wasn't my darkness. And when he made that proposal, I was shocked. My brain began to kick in to tell me that the proposal he was making was something I didn't want to take. I didn't need Bakura, I didn't need anyone. I just wanted my Yami, and though the chances of him ever coming back where pretty slim, was willing to hope and wait for his return to me. I would wait for the one I love.

I could feel Bakura's chest rising and falling against my own as he tightened his grip around me. But I had to stop this, it just wasn't right.

"No", I softly said while slowly pushing myself away from him. I could, just for a second, see the pain inside of his eyes but he quickly covered it up with anger.

I couldn't tell if he either felt anger, rejection, or jealousy at the moment but which ever it was, it seemed Bakura couldn't take it very well.

"You fool. He is never coming back and if he truly loved you, he wouldn't have left you in the first place now would he?" He snapped in a harsh, cruel, tone.

I flinched at his words but continued to walk away from him. He was not Yami. Yami loved me; he would come back for me. I left Bakura on that roof top by himself that day, and the days that followed, I never went back up there, not when he was there.

Author's note: _I was going to end it there….but it seemed way too short…so here you go!_

Bakura POV

I could only watch as he broke away from my grasp to walk towards the door, and slowly opening it to exit off of the roof. The one person in this world who could have helped me, the one person who saw me truly without my mask, decided to reject the idea solemnly because of his love for a dead pharaoh. Even while dead the pharaoh seemed to know how to piss me off. All of my cigarettes were gone, leaving me to myself again with nothing. I decided to finally make my way home, alone.

Ryou's apartment was fairly spacious. I walked into apartment, but didn't feel like turning any of the lights on. I began to resent each and every beacon of light figuratively and metaphorically. My hikari would be gone for two weeks, which was a fairly long time in my eyes, but since the high school decided to have a two week break, Ryou hopped the first plane over to see his dear old dad.

The same one that left him when he first discovered how dangerous the millennium ring he gave to his son was dangerous, the same man who did not want to see me when he found out about my presence, ever. I made my way over to the fridge to see if he left any food in there but it seems as if he didn't have time to go shopping before he left. The only thing he left me was enough money to buy food.

The loneliness was eating at me, and I finally decided to cave in and actually call my hikari to see how he was doing. I faintly remembered his number as I picked up the house phone not caring about the time distance from here to Britain.

It was hard, trying to patch up the relationship we had and I began to loose all hope that in his heart, Ryou would forgive me.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring. _

"Uh, hello?" a soft mumbling voice spoke. It sounded like I had awakened him from his slumber.

"Hey hikari". I subtlety spoke to him.

"Mm, Bakura its 5 o'clock in the morning, is there something that you needed?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing, is all". He began to stir seeing as he was half sleep, I didn't expect the conversation to last much longer but just the sound of his voice satisfied me for awhile.

"Look, I going to have to call you back later today but... I am doing fine. I left you some money so you can get food, and since we don't have school you won't have to worry about that. I will see you when I get back ok."

"Yeah, whatever" I replied.

"And Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I um…I do…_sigh._ Never mind. I will call you later ok".

"I you say so".

I hung up the phone and made my way out to the door. I needed to get away for awhile without thinking of Ryou, and to eventually find something to eat tonight.

One thing about walking around Domino at night was no one ever bothered me. I could say it was because of the intimidating look I had, but I always carried a knife with me just in case. I didn't really have anywhere to go. Though the money Ryou gave me would last a long time, I still didn't desire to go anywhere. All I could do was keep walking until something interested me.

"Hey punk". I could faintly hear the hostile male from across the street in the alley way as he seemed to walk towards his prey.

"Please, I haven't done anything wrong. Please just let me go", I heard the soft voice reply as he was undoubtedly going to be mugged.

"You hear that boys this little wimp wants us to let him". The leader cracked his knuckles and started to walk towards the youth as the others seemed to stand around and chuckle. Sadly when I peered over at whom the victim appeared to be, it was none other than that runt Yugi. It seems he picked a wrong night to travel down the alley and was caught by some punks who wanted to use him as a punching back. _Hmph, where's your pharaoh now Yugi?_

I wanted to walk away from the scene not intending to stop a damn thing. Serves the runt right; and maybe, just maybe he would learn to stop thinking about the pharaoh after it was over. He was taking quite a beating but then, I spotted one of the members of the gang pulling out a knife. I could careless if they wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, but I couldn't have them killing the runt so I finally decided against my pride to jump in and save him.

I walked across the street towards the alley way where Yugi was lying on the ground shaking in defeat under the stronger males. I stood in front of Yugi in a defensive manner as the members of the gang looked towards me as if I was some sort of mysterious figure, and tried to stand there ground_._

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? If you don't want to end up like this runt, I suggest you get out of the way". The leader of the group seemed challenge my decision, but the others I could tell didn't want any trouble that I would cause.

"Look, I will make this very easy on your part. If you leave the boy alone, you all will actually get to go home. And if you don't, well…lets just say you will be leaving this alley way in a body bag" I said harshly while flipping out my knife. I didn't have any shadow magic so I couldn't take the easy route out of this situation sadly; another curse I was left with.

"Hey Aki lets just leave" one of his fellow members said while putting his hand on the males shoulder.

"Yeah he ain't worth it boss lets just go".

The "leader" of the group wanted to challenge me, a foolish mistake on his part. I could see it in his eyes.

"Alright, I will leave you alone this time, but if I ever see you two again on my turf, you will need more than that knife to defend yourself" he spat with a disgusting look on his face. He then proceeded to headed in the opposite direction with the other sniveling cowards though I could careless.

I looked down at Yugi, who at the moment tried to collect himself before actually standing up and looking me in the eye. I guess he felt bad for rejecting me, to only get saved by me tonight; go figure. By that time I had my back turned towards him and I began to walk away. I didn't want to see him, nor speak with him after today; at least not for awhile.

"Wait Bakura" the little runt begged.

I kept walking away but felt something tug at my sleeve. I was surprised that he could barely stand, let alone walk but he made a lung towards me to get my attention.

"I just wanted to thank you Bakura" the hikari said softly while struggling to hold on to my sleeve. "Look, I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier. I knew you meant well." I cringed when he said that. I didn't want to ever remember how low I sunk today, especially not by him.

"I…I…look, I was just about to head home to cook something to eat. Did you want to come over?"

I pondered on the question, I really didn't have anywhere else to go, and I be damned if I go back to that lonely apartment too soon. "T-theirs free food in it for you". The runt began to almost beg for my company though I couldn't figure out why. Where were his friends? Doesn't he normally hang out with them?

"Why me of all people? Where is your little rag tag group of friends?" I snapped, but silently cursed at myself for making him cringe. I didn't want to hurt him, or at least I felt bad when I did for some strange reason.

"Look, don't answer that. I'll come if it shuts that mouth of yours ok".

Yugi's POV

I felt regret wash over me as I looked up to see the one who saved me from the group of boys. It wasn't who I called out to save me, nor was it those who were alive to save me but someone else, someone different. I still can't imagine why he saved me from the gang but I was happy. Then he started to walk away without even looking at me.

With my whole body in pain I had to give him a sense of welcome. Joey and Tristan had a "boys night out" which resulted in stupid activities I didn't want to engage in, and Tea was a ballet practice. I was completely alone since grandpa left me again to visit an old friend in Tokyo.

After he agreed to go I felt a rush of excitement. The same excitement I felt when Yami always praised or smiled at me which was weird. We walked for what seemed like forever until we reached the game shop which made me sigh with relief since I was limping. The whole time we were walking Bakura didn't even look me directly in the face. He just kept walking behind me but I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head. I winced every time I walked for the pain, but also for seeming weak in front of his eyes. It was something about Bakura and even Yami that made me feel like I had to act strong when I was around them since they naturally were strong.

"Here we are" I said pulling out my keys to open the front door.

I heard him mumble a smart comment about my last statement but shrugged it off as I turned on what seemed to be every light in the house. "Blast it, why do you insist on so many lights".

"Huh, oh well I just don't like it being dark in the house and being by myself it kind of helps you know".

"No, I don't know" he said while making his way over to the kitchen table.

It took me awhile to cook us something to eat, but all in all it turned out good. Bakura seemed to actually enjoy my cooking even making the comment "You know runt, you actually can cook, even better than Ryou" while scoffing down food. I could see a smile approach his face, but stopped short when he seemed to be thinking about the comment.

"Have you heard from Ryou….y-you know, since he left?" I foolishly asked. It seemed like I killed the mood there since he got up from the table and pulled his jacket back on. _Stupid_ I thought to my self.

"I leaving now, thanks for the meal though" he said with his back turned towards me so I couldn't see his face. He then proceeded to head towards the door.

"I should be thanking you Bakura for saving me and keeping me company. You're welcomed to come back anytime, especially to eat if you like" I said with a warm smile. He did help me fight the loneliness inside of me that not even my friends could fill. Thoughts of Yami began to slip when Bakura was around too. I forgot for the time he was here about the loneliness that Yami left behind, but now it began to wash over me again as Bakura left.

I could here him chuckle slightly at my invitation and he proceeded to open the door and leave.

"Like I would be seen around you runt" and then he left.

Apart of me knew that he would return someday and it seemed like he knew he would be back too. But maybe, it wasn't only because of the food...maybe he wanted to come back because he felt that comforting feeling too. I blushed at the thought that maybe I was accepting his proposal after all, but shrugged it off as I cleaned up the last remnants of my company.

Author's note: _And there you go. Will get better with time. Hope you all loved this chapter but please comment and if anything was off or needed improvement since it was a vast difference from the first…or maybe it wasn't. Aww seems Yugi is still having troubles coping with Yami being gone and hope he would return, and Bakura is loosing hope in ever having a good relationship with Ryou…but the fluff and love will commence soon. Sadly though, I have come up with ideas for the next chapter but won't be able to update quite as often since school is starting. _


End file.
